¡Bienvenida a nuestra Mafia!
by Cazadora de Historias
Summary: ¡Tiembla, mundo, tiembla! Tienes razones para temer. OC s / AU
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Ella no era alguien que creyera fervientemente en cuentos de hadas, en animales mitológicos, ni mucho menos en amores eternos, se podía decir que incluso llegaba a ser escéptica en cuanto a la existencia de un ser Divino que rigiera la vida de todo ser vivo en el planeta, sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, no podía evitar perderse en la inmensidad de su (aún existente) mundo infantil.

De vez en cuando (más que de vez en cuando) solía quedarse mirando a un punto fijo, mientras su mente, la cual es más rápida que cualquiera de las aburridas cátedras de sus maestros, solía montarse toda una novela gráfica que iba desde pasajes totalmente infantiles hasta escenas demasiado eróticas para ser pensadas a la mitad de la clase de Filosofía. Su mente…su mundo personal era tan estrambótico que a veces (solo a veces) la hacía dudar de su sanidad ¿Pero quién no construía en su mente mundos paralelos donde era más fuerte, más atractivo y más "cualquier otra cosa"? era propio del ser humano atormentarse con los "Hubiera" y los variados "Y si tan solo"…

Ella, a sus veinticinco años de edad, seguía preguntándose ¿Cómo sería ella si fuera una gran cantante? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado aquella clase de teatro que tanto había insistido su madre? O ¿Cómo sería su vida si hubiera abierto aquella cuenta de Youtube que pensó casi diez años atrás? ¿Se hubiera convertido en una conocida Youtuber? ¿Podría a un hacerlo?... ¿Qué tal si mandará un mensaje a ese chico de Youtube que tanto le gusta? ¿Le contestaría? ¿Podrían intercambiar palabras para algo más que no fuera: "Me gustan tus videos, sigue así"? ¿Y si fuera más alta?

Eran preguntas estúpidas… casi tan estúpidas como aquellas historias de sus cabeza donde ella tenía poderes "mágicos" y salvaba el mundo con ayuda de sus inseparables amigas, su gato parlanchín y el chico que amaría por siempre y para siempre, y el cual, por cierto, era más bueno que el pan…en todos los sentidos.

Si. Ella no creía en cosas sobre-naturales, sin embargo sus otros "Yo" que vivían dentro de sí misma y eran más divertidas y "más todo", se embriagaban de lo anormal, de lo diverso y exótico… desde ser una celebridad del internet, una amada cantante o escritora, hasta la heroína del mundo y de las chicas con mini-falda y animales parlantes. Ella era el todo y la nada.

A sus veinticinco años quizás debería pensar más en un ascenso y en el apuesto pero un tanto molesto chico de contaduría que llevaba semanas intentando llevársela a la cama, en lugar de pensar en las mejoras que ella hubiera hecho de aquel nuevo manga que acababa de encontrar, de leer y de terminar…si es que se notaba la escasa vida social de la que era dueña. Mentira. Su vida social era más que buena, aunque su lado Friki era incluso mejor, pero eso es algo que solo ella sabe, es su pequeño secreto, por fuera es una mujer más, ocupada con las esporádicas citas, sus intentos de ascenso y las charlas de amigas, mientras por las noches veía gameplays, jugaba "Amour sucré", y se ponía al día con sus fanfic favoritos y los capítulos de mangas semanales…

Oh, si…Su vida no era mala, una familia amorosa, un trabajo bien remunerado, pretendientes agradables, amigas confiables y su nuevo X-Box one esperando por ser desempacado.

—Si nos apuramos quizás encontremos al señor de los helados…

El semáforo cambio a verde y ella asintió.

Independientemente de sus "frustraciones" que en realidad no eran eso, sino solo medios por los cuales inventar historias en su cabeza y distraerse un poco de la vida diaria, todo había comenzado a caer por su propio peso… pronto ella sería la jefa de su sección, el ascenso soñado estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el Doctorado estaba a nada de concluir exitosamente. Era, en su vida profesional, una mujer exitosa….pero en su vida personal, bueno… ella no negaba que a veces se pregunta qué era lo que estaba haciendo porque "Ella quería más que vida provincial"

Sonrió divertida antes su mal chiste.

—Mira, ya todos tus amiguitos están aquí…

¡Ha, si! Se había olvidado por un momento del porque de su pequeño monologo. Dio un lengüetazo al helado de limón que había conseguido momentos atrás y luego, con una breve sonrisa a la mujer que le acompañaba, comenzó a dirigirse donde aquel pequeño grupo de animadas personitas.

Quizás se había caído en la bañera y el golpe en la cabeza había sido tan duro que ahora podía escuchar los pensamientos de las mujeres….bueno, eso ultimo no pero apostaba lo que fuera a que en cualquier momento despertaría con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza para darse cuenta, no solo que todo había sido un sueño provocado por las drogas que los Doctores solían administrar, sino que le habían amputado las piernas….

¡Diablos! Y ella que tanto amaba el futbol. Ajá.

— ¡Hey!

Unos ojos castaños volvieron su atención hacia ella.

Quizás no era obra de ninguna contusión y solo era que ella se había vuelto loca… Bien, si ese era el caso, entonces disfrutaría de la locura en la que era estaba envuelta, las respuestas llegarían a su tiempo y ella tenía demasiados planes para su nuevo entorno. Ella quería algo y cuando ella quería algo ¡pobre de aquel que tratará de intervenir!

¡Tiembla, mundo, tiembla! Tienes razones para temer.

— Ven a jugar

Dio otro lengüetazo a su helado de limón, mientras el niño de ojos castaño la miraba confundido, casi tan confundido como el grupo de niños que miraban a unos metros…. ¿Por qué ella estaría invitando a ese niño torpe y aburrido a jugar?

¡¿Y desde cuándo ella se unía todos para jugar?!

¡El mundo estaba enloqueciendo!

El niño de ojos castaño negó tímidamente y ella chasqueó la lengua, sin prisa termino su helado y luego, puso brazos en jarras, luciendo intimidante o tan intimidante como podía con su nuevo cuerpo de niña de preescolar.

¿Confundido? Ella también, solo un poco. Igual y siempre supo que era un alma vieja atrapada en el cuerpo de una joven mujer (a los veinticinco aún se es joven ¡En serio!) Aunque ahora era de forma muy literal.

— Creo que no me has entendido, no era una pregunta—Sonrió con malicia no propia de una infante—Tu y yo vamos a jugar… Tsunayoshi.

Y el aludido tembló… a sus tiernos cinco años pensó que moriría, aquella niña de cabello negro y largas coletas le hiso conocer un sentimiento que no debió sino hasta años después con la llegada de cierto arcobaleno: Miedo, un miedo puro y al mismo tiempo, atractivo.

Pero como todos aquellos sentimientos eran demasiado para un pequeño y confundido Sawada Tsunayoshi hiso lo único que sabía: Llorar.

— ¡Hana! ¿Qué le hiciste a ese niño?

— Oh, cierto, puedes llamarme Hana—Dijo sin importarle demasiado que Tsunayohi llorara a moco tendido—Desde hoy en adelante yo seré tu sombra.

El parque entero escuchó el desesperado llamado de auxilio del futuro líder Vongola ¿quién diría que ese pequeño niño tendría tan buenos pulmones? Ni siquiera Sawada Nana sabía que su hijo podía subir tanto su usual tímido volumen de voz… ¡Qué maravilla! La nueva amiga de Tsu-Kun le estaba ayudando a superar su miedo y timidez.

Por su parte, "Ella" sonrió satisfecha, locura o no, toda esa situación sería de lo más entretenida.

Ser Kurokawa Hana sería interesante.

* * *

**¡Hola fandom de Reborn!** he decidido comenzar este pequeño fanfic que espero les guste, la idea es un poco extraña pero prometo será divertida, no quiero explicar demasiado de la trama así que no diré más.

Y como es mi primer fanfic decidí hacer algo especial. Me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes, por lo que si desean participar basta con llenar la siguiente ficha, solo serán seis lugares, ocho máximos, toda ficha deberá ser enviada por MP no en los comentarios:

-Nombre y apellido: tanto del mundo "real" como en el mundo de Reborn. Si desean ser un personaje cannon especifiquen cual.

-Edad: debe de ser entre 13-20 años en el mundo de Reborn, cualquier edad en el mundo "real"

-Apariencia física: Imagen opcional.

-Personalidad: Será la misma para ambos "mundos"

-Historia: para ambos mundos.

-Posible pareja:

Como han podido ver en el prólogo se da entender que "Hana" es del mundo real y en el mundo real tiene 25 años sin embargo por una u otra razón ahora está en el mundo de Reborn y en el mundo del manga tiene (por ahora) 5 años, deben de tener en cuenta eso a la hora de hacer sus fichas ya que sus personajes estarán en la misma situación.

Por favor, sean descriptivas para lo que quieres con sus personajes. Gracias :D


	2. No más Bueno para nada-Tsuna

**Primer capítulo: No más "Bueno para nada-Tsuna"**

Tsuna estornudo y maldijo por décima vez esa mañana.

Tenía sueño y frio en mismas cantidades, y estaría molesto sino fuera porque estaba tan acostumbrado que ya ni prestaba atención a ese tipo de molestias diarias. Si, diarias. Él no era una persona madrugadora, para nada, sin embargo ahí estaba él, despierto desde las cinco de la mañana sin quejarse ya más de lo necesario. Ahora, siendo las seis y después de un suculento desayuno, se encontraba esperando frente a la casa de las Kurokawa. Era solo parte de su rutina diaria, después de terminar de repartir el periódico a los vecinos y de tomar el desayuno con su siempre alegre madre, se dirigía en a su bicicleta a casa de Hana para ir juntos a la escuela, pero te preguntaras ¿Por qué tan temprano? Los alumnos de primaria entraban a clase a las ocho ¿No? Bueno, siendo él el representante de su clase tenía que estar siempre antes de que sus compañeros llegaran para ayudar al maestro con los materiales que se usarían ese día y/o supervisar que el alumno a quien le tocaba ser "encargado" del salón por esa semana llegará a tiempo y cumpliera con los deberes correctamente.

Hana, al ser solo la tesorera no le correspondía acompañarlo todos los días a la escuela tan temprano, sin embargo, Tsuna agradecía que lo hiciera aunque pensaba, también, que era lo mínimo que ella debía de hacer considerando que era por su culpa que él tenía que hacer todas aquellas molestas cosas.

Suspiro.

Él solo quería una vida pacífica, solo eso, pero desde el día en que conoció a Kurokawa Hana su vida había sido cualquier cosa menos pacífica. Ella terminaba por arrastrarle en cada uno de sus planes, como aquella vez, cuando tenían seis, que Hana tuvo la brillante idea de entrar a clases de Karate. Él había llorado, gritado y suplicado a su madre que no lo llevará a esas clases, pero Nana influenciada por Hana y la madre de ésta, pensó que sería bueno para él aprender algún tipo de disciplina donde no solo adquiriría alguna habilidad física sino que ganaría confianza y podría hacer más amigos (Hasta esos momentos Hana era su única amiga). Y, ciertamente, fue tan malo como él pensó que sería. Al principio solo se sentaban sobre sus rodillas por dos horas mientras veían a los alumnos de mayor edad entrenar, luego, al término de cada lección, tenían que ayudar a limpiar el dojo. Incluso la misma Hana parecía un tanto frustrada con toda la situación pero cuando él le insistió en renunciar ella le miró seriamente—Nunca se debe dejar las cosas a medias, Tsuna, una vez que has empezado algo, debes de terminar—Esas fueron sus palabras y él no dijo más, incluso a esa edad y con poco menos del año de conocerse sabía que no existía poder humano que logrará que Hana cambiará de opinión….aunque igual y él no había empezado las clases de Karate por gusto, así que eso de "terminar todo lo que se ha empezado" no tenía que aplicar precisamente a él ¿No?

Después de seis meses de solo limpiar comenzaron hacer cosas básicas como trotar alrededor del parque, hacer sentadillas, saltar entre llantas y cosas de esas para adquirir condición. Él, que nunca había sido amante del ejercicio se sentía en el mismo infierno, y cada que llegaba a casa le pedía a su madre que dejará de llevarlo pero Hana, como la maestra de la manipulación que era, con una tímida sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos comentaba lo sola que se sentiría sin él en clases y lo maravilloso que hubiera sido llegar juntos al último nivel y adquirir el cinturón negro.

Y así, sin más, Nana le prometía a Hana que Tsuna nunca la dejaría sola y que juntos podrían llegar a ser maestros del Karate…aunque al final lo más que ambos lograron llegar fue a cinturón marrón. Para alivio de él y disgusto de Hana, el Sensei del Dojo se retiró y en su lugar dejó a su hijo que era demasiado rudo (y machista) para el gusto de la madre de Hana quien al poco tiempo retiró a su hija del lugar imitada por una siempre taciturna Nana.

… Aunque, en realidad, no todo fue malo, conoció otros chicos en el lugar a los cuales hasta hoy en día seguía frecuentando y gracias al ejercicio que le habían obligado hacer, él ya no era el último chico en la clase de educación física…quizás sus habilidades deportivas no era las mejores pero ciertamente eran de mucha ayuda y nunca lo escogían al último cuando jugaban en equipos.

Pero esa no había sido la única ocasión, al poco tiempo Hana decidió que quería un "trabajo de medio tiempo", lo cual era ridículo porque los niños no trabajaban, sin embargo, Hana era astuta (demasiado quizás) y al poco tiempo él se vio atendiendo los jardines de los vecinos, bañando perros o vendiendo limonada y más cosas de ese tipo. Incluso ahora él se veía obligado a levantarse más temprano de lo habitual para ir a repartir periódicos… lo único bueno era que pocas veces tenía que pedir dinero a su madre cuando quería algo ya que siempre tenía su propio dinero.

¿Y cómo olvidar su nuevo e indeseado cargo de "Representante de la clase"? Él nunca había sido el chico más popular pero siendo amigo de Hana que era tan respetada como temida (¡Es que esa chica era un demonio, en serio!) siempre terminaba debajo de los reflectores y de alguna u otra forma, Hana había logrado convencer al maestro de que colocar solo a los alumnos con mejores notas (Ella era, por cierto, la de mejor promedio) en el cargo de _Representante de la Clase_ podría ser perjudicial, por lo que era mejor hacer las coas equitativamente y poner en el comité del salón alumnos escogidos por los mismos alumnos. El maestro lo vio como un interesante experimento y aceptó, aunque con unas condiciones, entre ellas que los alumnos escogidos tuvieran un promedio aceptable y que no tuvieran más de tres faltas o llamadas de atención.

Él no era alguien problemático, perezoso quizás pero no problemático así que su expediente estaba intacto, además, si bien no era parte de los cinco mejores, fácilmente entraba en el Top 15, después de todo, Hana siempre iba a su casa la mayor parte de la tarde para hacer los deberes juntos y explicarle las cosas que él no entendía.

Esa maldita de Hana estaba exprimiéndole la vida…

— Es demasiado temprano para tener esa cara de amargado, Tsuna.

Y hablando del demonio.

Ahí estaba ella, con un abrigo grueso color crema de cuello alto y sus largas coletas descansando de forma curiosa sobre sus hombros. Tsuna a veces bromeaba con sus amigos sobre el parecido que tenía Kurokawa con la heroína de mini falda y Luna en la frente, aunque claro, Hana no era rubia y en lugar de tener aquella atolondrada y adorable personalidad era calculadora, manipuladora y sarcástica a morir, pero tenían el mismo peinado ¿No? eso era más que suficiente para una comparación.

— Muy buenos días, Tsuna—Saludo la madre de Hana y Tsuna relajó el semblante. Kurokawa Hinata era una mujer agradable, tenía un humor muy parecido al de su hija aunque menos acido además Tsuna la admiraba bastante por ser madre soltera y trabajar tan duramente para sacar adelante a su hija. En parte Tsuna a veces comprendía por qué Hana tenía aquella personalidad más propia de una mujer de treinta en lugar de la de una niña de once y es que, si bien la Señora Hinata era una persona maravillosa tenía el gran defecto de dejar casi siempre sola a su hija causando que Hana madurara más rápidamente y aprendiera a ver por si misma pero Tsuna no la culpaba, la madre de Hana era humana y hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para el bienestar de su hija.

— Muy buenos días, Señora Kurokawa—Respondió con una ligera reverencia. La mujer le observó con una mueca y el chico tembló ligeramente—P-perdón…Señora Hinata.

— Así está mejor

Hana soltó una risilla ante el bochorno de Tsuna.

— Será mejor que se marchen ya o llegarán tarde—Ambos asintieron—Tsuna, hijo, por favor ve por las vías más transitadas, aún es temprano y esos chicos de los que se rumorea podrían estar aún por ahí…

Tsuna asintió serio mientras Hana se acomodaba en la bicicleta—No se preocupe Señora Hinata, mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo así que tendremos cuidado—La mujer asintió y se despidió de ellos con un gesto dulce.

El camino a la primaria de Namimori no era largo y normalmente era mucho más corto de lo que era realmente debido a que Hana y él siempre platicaban de algo durante el trayecto, sin embargo, esta vez ambos estaban callados. Tsuna pensó que incluso para alguien como Hana debía de ser terrorífico pensar que en su pequeño y usualmente tranquila ciudad podrían existir personas que disfrutaran de lastimar a la gente.

— Estaba pensando en aprender algún arte marcial—Dijo de pronto Hana y él torció la mueca aunque no precisamente sorprendido por el comentario. Ella siempre solía decir cosas de ese tipo.

— Ya tomamos clases de Karate ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Oh, vamos! Ambos sabemos que en esas clases solo aprendimos a vernos bonitos mientras gritábamos y lanzábamos golpes a la nada.

Tsuna gruño más no la contradijo, ella tenía razón, si bien él adquirió cierta resistencia física no podía decir que había aprendido a defenderse, de hecho, nunca había estado en una pelea en toda su vida, la última vez que se vio en vuelto en algo parecido tuvo que ser rescatado por la misma Hana luego de que un trio de molestos niños barrieron el piso con él. Definitivamente las clases de Karate no le habían sido de ayuda en aquel momento.

— Escuche que hay un soldado retirado viviendo en el templo desde hace unos meses, al parecer su hermanos es uno de los monjes.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no!

— ¿Por qué no? Podría ser un gran maestro.

— ¡No! Yo no quiero involucrarme con gente de ese tipo

— ¿De "ese tipo"?

— Gente peligrosa que usa armas y sabe pelear… esos tipos no tiene una vida pacifica ¡Y yo quiero una vida tranquila! Además si quieres aprender un arte marcial hay algunos Dojos en la ciudad y …

— …no son lo que busco, y estoy segura de que muchos de esos Maestros nunca han tenido una pelea en condiciones, no como este Soldado.

— Entonces tendrás que ir sola, porque yo no voy a ningún lado ¡NO, NO, NO!

Hana resopló molesta.

* * *

La Primaria Namimori era grande y tenía áreas verdes muy bien cuidadas, cada cierto tiempo los alumnos de cierto salón era llevados por su maestro a plantar nuevas flores o ayudar al jardinero de la escuela con cosas como regar las plantas, cambiar la tierra o incluso poner abono, todo como parte de un proyecto de la escuela para que los alumnos fueran consientes de la importancia de cuidar su entorno y aunque muchos de sus compañeros odiaran hacerlo a Tsuna realmente le gustaba, se sentía en paz y completamente relajado cuando estaba atendiendo de los jardines así que él no tenía problemas en una vez al mes ensuciarse las manos y trabajar al aire libre, además, disfrutaba mucho el ver a Hana quejándose por el sol, la tierra en sus manos o el olor del abono. Definitivamente Tsuna amaba ver a la causa de sus tormentos tener sus propios tormentos, aunque fuera algo tan significante como estar al aire libre, después de todo Hana odiaba estar al aire libre más de lo necesario.

— Buenos días, chicos.

— Buenos días, Maestro—Saludaron ambos con una pequeña reverencia. El maestro sonrió complacido.

— Tan puntuales como siempre, es bueno ver que la señorita Kurokawa aún no ha aflojado la correa—Bromeó el maestro causando una risilla por parte de la chica y una mueca de disgusto en Tsuna—Y, aunque no lo creas Sawada, en un futuro agradecerás cada uno de los cuidados de Kurokawa ya que si no terminas casado con ella—Tsuna tembló ante la idea—Terminarás con una mujer igual… tu ciertamente pareces del tipo de chico cuya mujer es la que llevaba los pantalones en la casa.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Me niego!—Exclamó Hana con demasiado ímpetu, inflando las mejillas y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Tsuna volteó a verla con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas—No he trabajado tan duro en Tsuna para que se convierta en un mandilón… aunque tampoco quisiera que se casara con una de esas _Idol _que no tienen más atractivo que su cara de muñeca—Dijo esto último con una cara muy seria causando una carcajada en el profesor—Tendré que vigilarlo mejor…

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Yo me casaré con quien yo quiera!

— ¡Ja! Como si yo fuera a dejarte hacerlo.

El maestro se limpió una lagrimilla en el ojo y negó divertido—Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas y pasemos a los negocios—Tsuna lo miró confundido y Hana sonrió risueña. Mal presagio.

— Espero no haya sido difícil para ti, Tsuna el ocuparte de recabar información sobre los transportes para la excursión que tendremos este fin de mes—Hana amplió la sonrisa—Estaba preocupado de que se te olvidará o no te diera tiempo debido a la tarea y las actividades del Club.

Sawada sudó frio.

— Oh, no se preocupe—Dijo Hana con un tono cantarín—Tsuna nunca lo olvidaría ya que eso significaría que la excursión se atrasaría y todos nuestros compañeros se molestarían….mu-cho~

La vida entera de Tsuna pasó frente a sus ojos.

— Me alegro, hubiera sido muy malo si Sawada lo olvidara—Dijo el profesor sin ninguna mala intención.

Hana comenzó a enredar un mecho de cabello entre sus dedos—Tiene razón…Hubiera sido muy pero muy malo~

— ¡Hiiiiiiiie!—Y Tsuna comenzó a jalar sus cabellos desesperadamente.

El maestro observó tan confundido como preocupado al chico quien entre mímicas exageradas y balbuceos inentendibles trataba de explicarle algo. A su lado, la chica Kurokawa parecía bastante entretenida.

— Tranquilo, Sawada, no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

Tsuna miró al profesor con los ojos vidriosos y el alma en un hilo. Él había perdido toda la tarde leyendo mangas y jugando video juegos por lo que no había cumplido con la petición del profesor de llamar por teléfono a unas cuantas compañías locales y comparar precios. Estaba en problemas ¡Él realmente estaba jodido!

— Yo no…quiero decir…perdón yo no…no…en serio no

Hana extendió una carpeta naranja con el símbolo de una X en la parte delantera hacia el maestro—Lo que Tsuna quiere decir tan elocuentemente es que no pudimos contactar con todas las compañías y que solo pudimos dejar un mensaje y es probable que lo llamen a usted a lo largo del día.

Tsuna la observó sorprendido.

— Oh, ya veo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse Sawada yo me haré cargo del resto—El maestro tomo la carpeta—Ahora pueden ir al Salón yo los alcanzaré un cuanto toque la campana, de nuevo, gracias a los dos—Ambos chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida del salón de profesores.

Ambos caminaron un poco entre los pasillo aún vacíos antes de que Tsuna se dejará caer sobre el suelo, Hana detuvo su paso y lo observó con un gesto un tanto aburrido.

— Gracias—Dijo Tsuna con ojos llorosos.

— No tienes por qué agradecer—Tsuna asintió con una sonrisa tímida—Dicen que Kyoto tiene una selección de restaurantes que sirve comida fantástica y no quiero que por culpa de nuestro atolondrado representante perdamos la oportunidad de probarla…además, ya que te has ofrecido tan cabellorasamente de encargarte de todos mis gastos ese día…bueno, no quisiera desalentarte—Hana le guiño un ojo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Deja de lloriquear—Dijo la chica llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—Será mejor que regresemos al salón, ese chico Tanimoto ya debería haber llegado y quiero asegurarme que haga bien su papel como encargado del salón—Y reanudo su camino con mentón en alto y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tsuna, por su parte, lanzo un grito nada masculino mientras jalaba de su castaña cabellera. Hana siempre estaba uno, dos, tres ¡Diez! Pasos delante de él ¡Siempre! ¿Podría existir alguien más retorcida, cruel y manipuladora que Hana? Tsuna lo dudaba. Dios ¿Qué pecados cometió en su vida pasada como para sufrir semejante tortura?

— ¡Tsuna, date prisa!

— ¡Voy!

* * *

_Bien, solo tienes que leer lo que dice el papel y solo eso. Tranquilo, todo está bien_. Era lo que pensaba Tsuna mientras se encontraba frente a todos sus compañeros de salón, él no era alguien a quien le gustará llamar demasiado la atención y se ponía nervioso al estar frente a grandes multitudes por lo que, aún consiente de que era (en gran parte) culpa de Hana que él estuviera ahí parado frente a todos, la verdad era que se sentía con más confianza al tenerla a su lado mientras él leía el itinerario que tendrían para la excursión escolar.

Hana por su parte, estaba en completo silencio, ella rara vez intervenía cuando Tsuna estaba realizando sus deberes como _Representante de la clase_, limitándose únicamente a estar de pie, con la espalda derecha y luciendo como la dueña del mundo. Tsuna nunca se cansaría de decirlo, esa chica era un demonio.

— Pero si vamos en grupos ¿No será difícil que visitemos lo que cada uno quiera ver?

— Yo sigo pensando que es mejor votar e ir todos a los mismos lugares en lugar de repartirnos en grupos

Tsuna apretó los labios, la parte más difícil de ser _Representante de la clase_ era contestar a cada una de las preguntas y necesidades de sus compañeros, especialmente cuando no se podían poner de acuerdo y le tocaba a él ofrecer mejores opciones para que la mayoría estuviera contenta, y aunque era el maestro quien tenía la última palabra, cualquier cosa que él dijera podía volverse motivo de descontento o de alivio entre el salón. Y, ciertamente, lo que él menos quería era que sus compañeros de salón se molestaran con él y ser víctima de acoso durante todo el año escolar, desde el Kinder él no había sido molestado o dejado a un lado por sus compañeros y aunque no recordaba mucho de esa etapa (al menos no hasta antes de Hana) lo que si recordaba era que no fue un sentimiento agradable el que todos lo excluyeran de sus juegos y platicas; y si bien Tsuna no tenía precisamente grandes ambiciones para su futuro no deseaba convertirse en un hikikomori, leyendo mangas y jugando la consola todo el día, sin tener que trabajar o estudiar….en realidad eso no sonaba tan mal…¡No! antes Hana lo mataba o quizás lo torturaría encerrándolo en una habitación y lo obligaría a ver documentales o en lugar de mangas solo le dejaría libros de matemáticas.

— En realidad…—Dijo Tsuna con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo usual, llamando la atención de todos—Al estar divididos en grupos de cinco personas será más fácil que todos visitemos los lugares que deseamos, y los lugares más populares podemos dejarlos al final para visitarlos todos juntos con el maestro, así abarcaríamos y conoceríamos más lugares.

— ¿Que no es lo mismo que votar por los lugares e ir todos los del salón al mismo tiempo?

— No— Dijo Tsuna con voz paciente pero firme—Si hacemos esto por votación, los lugares que quedarían obviamente elegidos serían los más populares y no podríamos conocer lugares que si bien son más pequeños y quizás no tan famosos, son interesantes. Muchos de nosotros queremos visitar algún restaurant, centro de recreación, esos lugares de las leyendas urbanas o incluso comparar precios en los distintas tiendas para nuestros recuerdos de viaje; si vamos todos los del salón a solo unos cuantos lugares no podríamos realizar todo lo anterior.

— Sawada tiene razón.

— Tiene sentido…

El maestro asintió con una sonrisa—La idea de Sawada me parece la mejor pero como tampoco es conveniente que ustedes vayan solos a lugares muy lejanos tiene que darme ya en sus grupos los lugares a los que quieren ir para que de esa forma yo tenga un registro y…

El maestro comenzó a pulir la idea de Tsuna a lo cual los alumnos respondían con mucho más entusiasmo. El castaño se sintió bastante aliviado y feliz porque su propuesta fuera la adecuada, sonrió de forma tenue ante la aceptación de sus compañeros y luego, como solía hacer después de desempeñar su papel de _Representante_, miró de reojo a Hana quien hacía en ese justo instante lo mismo con él. Tsuna se sonrojo ligeramente al ver la sonrisa y el gesto de cabeza de Hana como aprobación a lo que dijo y eso causó que se sintiera incluso más satisfecho consigo mismo.

— Bien hecho, Tsuna—Susurro ella y él no pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa.

* * *

— Entonces ¿Irás con nosotros al festival de manga mañana?—Preguntó Yukio, uno de los amigos y compañeros de clase de Tsuna.

— Claro ¡Nada en el mundo podría evitarlo!—Respondió Tsuna entusiasmado para luego tomar un sorbo de agua del bebedero. Él y sus amigos habían estado planeando aquella salida al festival del manga que se realizaría en Namimori desde hacía ya unos meses atrás, esa había sido otra de las razones por la que había hecho su trabajo de repartidor sin protestar ya que significaba más dinero para poder gastar, además Hana nunca solía meterse entre él y sus amigos, de hecho, ellos le tenían estima a la chica aunque también opinaban que era un tanto intimidante. Sea como sea, Tsuna agradecía tener sus momentos a solas con sus amigos sin tener a Hana respirándole sobre el cuello, además, ya era bastante molesto que algunos pensarán que ellos dos estaban saliendo o algo. Hana era su mejor amiga (la única amiga chica, en realidad) y quizás hasta podría decir que ella era como una abusiva hermana mayor pero solo eso.

Limpió el sudor de su frente con una pequeña toalla y respiró hondo. Acababa de terminar las actividades del club, como siempre, la victoria no había dependido de él pero su actuación en el juego tampoco había sido patética y al menos en esta ocasión había podido anotar al menos un gol, eso ya era algo ¿No?

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

— Cla… ¡Hiiiie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Hey, es la Fan de Tsuna! —Exclamó esta vez Shima de forma burlona mientras los demás se reían. Tsuna los miró mal y luego volvió su mirada a la pequeña niña delante de él.

— ¿No deberías estar ya en tu casa? —Preguntó el Sawada y la niña negó mostrando todos sus dientes.

— No te vi hoy en el recreo así que pase a saludarte—Dijo la niña balanceándose sobre sus puntas, incapaz, como de costumbre, de mantenerse quieta en un mismo lugar— ¿Por qué no saliste al recreo, Senpai?

— Tenía que ayudar a Hana con…

— ¿Otra vez?

Los amigos de Tsuna comenzaron a reírse—Eres popular con las chicas, ¿no, Sawada?

Tsuna resopló, desde que había conocido a Maya no había podido hacer que la niña lo dejará de seguir, era un año menor con él y se había mudado al inicio del año escolar desde Estados Unidos, Hana decía que la razón por que la pequeña castaña lo seguía a todos lados cada que se encontraban, era por haber sido él el primero en ayudarle y hablarle después de la mudanza ¿Cómo no hacerlo si ella y su familia se habían mudado justo a la casa de alado? Y no es que ella fuera una niña mal portada, sin embargo, tanta energía de parte de Maya hacía que Tsuna se estresara un poco…él realmente esperaba no conocer a nadie más tan llena de energía como Maya.

— ¡Chicos, dejen la charla para después, necesito que ayuden a guardar el material!—Les gritó el maestro de educación física y los chicos asintieron.

— Será mejor que te vayas a casa, se está haciendo tarde—Dijo de forma seria Tsuna y la niña asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Después de que la niña lo abrazo como despedida, sus amigos se burlaron de él durante todo el rato. Suspiro, al menos Hana no había visto nada o las burlas serían incluso peores.

Normalmente Tsuna se iba a casa con Kurokawa, sin embargo, en los días de actividades del club cada uno se iba por su lado. Hoy a él le había tocado quedarse un poco más tarde de lo habitual, en la primaria solo existían dos Clubs, Futbol para los chicos y Gimnasia para las chicas además de que no eran obligatorios aunque daban puntos extras, él no pensaba ingresar pero, como siempre, Hana logro de una u otra forma convencerlo. Algo sobre hacerlo popular con las chicas había sido un argumento más que eficaz. Y aunque no era una mala experiencia, Tsuna había decidido que para secundaria donde había más variedad de Clubs elegiría cocina o jardinería, si de por si Hana lo terminaría convenciendo (de nuevo) a tomar un Club ¿Por qué no elegir algo que le gustara y fuera tranquilo y no tuviera que hacer ejercicio?

Tsuna bostezó y comenzó a dirigirse a casa luego de una larga jornada escolar. Hoy no tenía más tarea que una de Japonés donde no tenía muchos problemas, al menos no como en matemáticas, subió a su bicicleta y pensó en lo bueno que sería tomar un buen baño de agua caliente además de una deliciosa cena ¿qué habría hecho de comer su madre?

— ¡Hiiie!—La bicicleta de Tsuna derrapó cuando en una esquina una persona dobló corriendo, el chico Sawada para no lastimarla había dado una vuelta brusca causando que cayera al suelo con todo y bici— ¡Dios, eso dolió!

— ¡Tsuna-senpai!

— Maya ¿Qué haces aún…? ¡Maya ¿Qué ocurre?!

Sawada se levantó rápidamente sin importarle mucho el ardor de su rodilla. La niña estaba frente a él bastante pálida y con lágrimas asomando en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, yo no quería…es mi culpa pero yo no…—La niña tembló entre sus brazos y Tsuna la miró asustado.

—Tranquila…tranquila ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—Preguntó el chico y la niña comenzó hablar.

Y Tsuna sintió su mundo desquebrajarse.

Nunca en su vida había manejado su bicicleta tan rápido como en ese momento, ni siquiera en aquellos raros días en los que se levantaba tarde para ir a la escuela pero ahí estaba él, pedaleando como si la vida se le fuera en eso y, de alguna forma, así era. Maya le había dicho que después de salir de la escuela se había encontrado con Hana quien estaba regresando del Templo y planeaba pasar por él para regresar juntos a casa, pero que en el camino ambas se habían encontrado con un grupo de chicos que estaban molestando a uno de los compañeros de clase de él y Hana.

Cuando escuchó eso Tsuna había palidecido, no era propio de Hana involucrarse en cosas peligrosas ni intentar hacerla de héroe y de hecho, Maya confirmó que Kurokawa había querido ir a buscar un policía pero que había sido precisamente ella, Maya, quien se abalanzó contra aquellos matones. Sawada se había molestado por la actitud impulsiva de la niña y ella se había disculpado una otra vez para luego pedirle que fuera ayudar a Hana quien se había quedado junto al chico a enfrentar a los matones permitiéndole a ella escapar para pedir ayuda. En cuanto Tsuna escuchó aquello ordenó a Maya ir por ayuda y él tomó su bicicleta para ir donde Hana.

Él esperaba que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta y hubiera ayudado a Hana y su otro compañero. No era muy tarde, quizás las cuatro o cinco de la tarde así que las calles debían de estar bastante transitadas. Cuando llegó al lugar, saltó de su bicicleta y comenzó a gritar el nombre de la chica, la gente le miraba extrañada pero no había rastro de Kurokawa o de los matones así que Tsuna se metió en el primer callejón que encontró…

— ¡Hana!—Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas y justamente, al final del callejón que daba a una callejuela desierta encontró a la chica.

Hana estaba sosteniendo a un Tanimoto un tanto golpeado mientras un grupo de chicos los rodeaban. Ella le miró sorprendida solo por unos pocos segundo antes de volver su atención a unos de los matones que la acorralo contra la pared haciendo presión en su cuello con una de sus tonfas haciéndole daño.

Tsuna gruño— ¡Déjala en paz!—Exclamó llamando la atención de los matones.

— Miren, parece que tenemos a un nuevo invitado— Dijo uno de ellos tronándose los dedos. Quien tenía acorralada a Hana solo apretó su agarre.

— Dejen a mis amigos en paz y no les ocurrirá nada malo

— ¿Que has dicho enano?—Preguntó el mismo matón mientras otro reía de forma ruidosa— ¿Estas amenazándonos?

— No, es solo un consejo—Dijo Tsuna con voz calmada pero con la mandíbula rígida—La policía podría venir en cualquier momento y eso sería un problema para todos ustedes, si dejan a mis amigos en paz no iremos de forma tranquila y …

— Oh ¿En serio?—Pregunto el matón rubio acercándose de forma amenazante junto a otros tres de sus amigos hacia Tsuna, el cuarto de ellos seguía sujetando a Hana y al mal herido Tanimoto.

Tsuna estaba aterrado, sentía el corazón latirle de forma violenta, sus manos sudaban de forma incontrolable y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, sin embargo, aunque sabía que no debía bajar la guardia y mantenerse atento a los chicos que ahora le rodeaban no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviran hacía Hana quien seguía con aquel enorme chico y más que preocuparse por él y por lo que esos sujetos podrían hacerle, a Tsuna le preocupaba la forma en la que el quinto sujeto miraba a su amiga. Y como leyendo sus preocupaciones, aquel enorme chico paso de pronto su lengua sobre la mejilla de ella.

— ¡Hana!—Grito Tsuna dirigiéndose rápidamente donde su amiga sin embargo uno de los otros matones lo interceptó y lo golpeó en el estómago causando que Sawada cayera al suelo.

Tsuna, se retorcía en el suelo cuando escucho a uno de los tipos gritar, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen del grito incluyéndole y aún con la visión borrosa debido a la intensidad del golpe Tsuna pudo ver como Hana mordía la mano del chico, la satisfacción que sintió al ver la acción de su amiga quedo hecha añicos cuando aquel tipo dio un fuerte bofetón a Hana causando que la chica cayera también al suelo cual muñeca de trapo. Ella ya no se movió.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron ante aquella imagen y sin ser consiente se levantó y trató de acercarse a ella tan rápido como le permitía su cuerpo, sin embargo, los matones que ya lo tenían completamente a su merced no se lo permitieron, lo volvieron a golpear causando que de nueva cuenta cayera pero eso no evitó que Tsuna intentara levantarse una y otra vez para ir en ayuda de su amiga.

Los tipos parecían ya fatigados mientras observaban al maltrecho cuerpo del castaño tirado en el suelo aun intentando levantarse y farfullando el nombre de Hana—Diablos—Dijo uno de los tipos quitándose el sudor de la frente—Que enano más terco

— ¡Vaya molestia!—Exclamó otro escupiendo sobre Tsuna quien no apartaba su mirada de la chica que seguía inconsciente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ir con tu novia?—Preguntó el tipo enorme que había golpeado a Hana. Con un movimiento brusco tomo a la chica del cabello para luego lanzarla con brusquedad donde Tsuna— ¿No crees que soy amable? Voy a permitir que estés con tu novia mientras les damos una paliza a ambos...

— Esta será una cita que ella nunca va olvidar—Dijo otro sonriendo cual llena.

Y los cinco comenzaron a lanzar golpes contra ambos. Tsuna, de alguna forma, logro poner su cuerpo sobre el de Hana en un intento por evitar que le hicieran daño pero de pronto, sin haber pasado siquiera un minuto de ese infierno se escuchó un crujido, Tsuna pensó que quizás aquellos tipos le habían roto algún hueso pero eso no evitó que el chico se aferrará a Hana con toda la fuerza que podía.

Un aullido de dolor se escuchó y Tsuna levantó la mirada al darse cuenta de que los matones ya no los estaban golpeando. Con mucho esfuerzo observó a una figura borrosa encargarse de los cinco pandilleros sin mucha dificultad aunque con el ultimo y el más robusto se tomó un poco más de tiempo aunque a Sawada no le pareció que fuera por que el enorme chico fuera el más fuerte, más bien, aquella extraña mancha borrosa que Tsuna aún no podía enfocar parecía estar jugando.

Sawada logró incorporarse un poco, el cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza parecía zumbarle. El último de los pandilleros cayó al suelo derrotado y aquella mancha borrosa fue tomando figura. Un chico quizás un año más grande que el propio Tsuna se encontraba justo en medio de los cuerpos inconscientes de los maleantes, tenía un gesto un tanto aburrido e incluso llegó a bostezar en algún momento. Tsuna lo miró de forma cuidadosa, algo le decía que ahora todo estaba bien y que ese chico no le haría daño, así que desvió su mirada donde Hana a quien se le había comenzado a hinchar el ojo derecho e incluso parecía que tenía algo de sangre, Tsuna se asustó de sobre manera y la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho aunque sabía eso no ayudaría en lo absoluto y no hubiera despegado su atención de Hana sino hubiera escuchado a Tanimoto lanzar un chillido.

Tsuna observó como aquel extraño chico que los había salvado inspeccionaba con cierta curiosidad las tonfas que pertenecían aquel enorme matón, las tomó de forma segura y comenzó a lanzar golpes en el aire como para probarlas. Sawada creyó ver una chispa de emoción en la fría mirada de aquel chico.

Y así, tan repentinamente como aquel chico llegó comenzó a retirarse del lugar, sin decir nada o lanzar una mirada. Tsuna tragó en seco y se armó de valor—Gracias—Dijo con la voz más fuerte que pudo causando que aquel chico detuviera sus pasos y volteara a verle.

—… Los herbívoros tarde o temprano serán mordidos hasta la muerte—Dijo afilando la mirada y en una fracción de segundo las miradas de Tsuna y aquel chico se cruzaron de forma intensa—eres débil…

Tsuna tembló ante aquella declaración. Era verdad…él era débil.

* * *

Pasó un poco más de dos semanas desde el incidente, dos semanas en la que ni él o Hana asistieron a la escuela debido a sus heridas. Ambos habían recibido las visitas de sus respectivos grupos de amigos, así como los debidos y quizás hasta un poco exagerados cuidados de sus madres, Tsuna no había podido ver a Hana en todo ese tiempo, al menos no en persona, hasta el momento solo habían podido comunicarse por video llamadas, aunque eso era más que suficiente para hacer que Tsuna se sintieran culpable. El ojo derecho de Hana estaba morado e hinchado (aunque según Nana ya se veía mucho mejor, cosa que no animaba a Tsuna) tenía también lastimado el labio y en general la parte derecha de su rostro se había visto afectada, incluso, la chica había sufrido una lesión en su mano también derecha y ahora tenía que estar vendada.

Tsuna no podía evitar pensar que si él hubiera sido más fuerte quizás hubiera podido evitar que Hana, Tanimoto (quien resultó el menos afectado) y el mismo salieran lastimados. Nana, la madre de Hana y la misma Hana le repetían una y otra vez que no era su culpa, que él no podía haber hecho nada contra cinco pandilleros y que había sido valiente (e imprudente) de su parte el haberlos enfrentado, sin embargo ¿No había aquel chico derrotado a esos maleantes sin esfuerzo alguno? Aquel chico al que luego Tsuna se enteró se llamaba Hibari Kyoya había derrotado a cinco pandilleros sin problema alguno (incluso se había llevado las tonfas) y no solo eso, los rumores decían que aquel chico estaba comenzando armar una especia de grupo el cual rápidamente se estaba deshaciendo de las pandillas y otros sujetos nocivos para Namimori, incluso, se decía que Hibari había comenzado adueñarse de la secundaria y a "morder" a varios chicos que estaban ensuciando el nombre de Nami-Chu.

Entonces, si ese tal Hibari tenía la fuerza para lograr todo aquello ¿Por qué él no?

Y sin dudar más, salió muy temprano por la mañana de su casa, cuando su madre aún dormía y sin importarle el frio, el sueño o el dolor en sus extremidades. Él había tomado una decisión. Nunca más permitiría que alguien lastimará a las personas que eran importantes para él.

Su cara, al igual que la de Hana estaba hinchada y tenía que usar una venda en su cabeza para evitar que los puntos se abrieran, tenía también moretones en brazos y piernas aunque ninguna fisura o fractura como Kurokawa. Había tenido suerte, eso dijo el doctor y él lo sabía. Pero no podía depender de la suerte siempre, algún día quizás no fuera suficiente.

— Buenos días…estoy buscando al Señor Sonomi—Dijo, de forma muy seria y con una respetuosa reverencia. El pequeño hombrecito que barría la entrada del templo lo observó con curiosidad.

— Buenos días jovencito—Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa discreta—Sonomi está en sus oraciones matutinas ¿Te molestaría esperar a que termine?—Tsuna negó—Perfecto…pero dime, pequeño joven ¿Para que buscas a Sonomi?

Tsuna lo observó directamente a los ojos y el hombre se sintió fascinado ante la determinada y pura mirada del chico, incluso, por un instante juraba que pudo observar un destello naranja asomarse en aquella castaña mirada.

— Me gustaría ser su discípulo.

Y las primeras campanadas del templo comenzaron a sonar.

* * *

Hana observó por un largo rato su reflejo y luego resopló molesta.

Eran las seis de la mañana y ella ya no podía seguir durmiendo, había recibido la llamada de unos de sus "contactos" informándole que Tsuna se había dirigido muy temprano hacia el Templo y que había pedido hablar con Sonomi, el Soldado a quien ella había pedido sus servicios como maestro y quien, por cierto, la había rechazado. Suspiró y luego ante un último vistazo a su reflejo, sonrió.

Todo había marchado según el plan.

Bueno, casi todo. Ser golpeada no había sido parte del maldito plan y aunque estaba consciente de que todo estuvo a poco de salirse de control también sabía que había sido necesario, Tsuna no era alguien quien tomará iniciativa, él tenía que ser llevado y arrojado al precipicio para que pudiera actuar, lo había aprendido en los casi seis años que llevaba a su lado, ahora comprendía mejor el porqué de muchas de las acciones de Reborn.

Se acomodó de nuevo en su cama llena de almohadas de diversos tamaños y trato de dormir de nuevo, aunque sabía que era en vano. Se preguntaba cómo sería la charla entre Tsuna y el viejo soldado, aunque la verdad, ella ya sabía cómo terminaría todo, había investigado bastante bien aquel hombre y estaba segura que si había alguien quien pudiera levantar esa regla de "No más discípulos" que tenía el soldado era Tsuna. Sonomi se daría cuenta inmediatamente de las intenciones de Sawada, sabría que el chico solo quería hacerse más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos y terminaría accediendo, quizás se llevaría un poco de tiempo pero así sería.

… Diablos, eso de "Proteger a los seres querido" hacía que ella se sintiera un poco, solo un poco culpable.

Pero luego sentía un punzón de dolor en el lado derecho del rostro y olvidaba cualquier culpa, ya era ese su castigo ¿No?... maldito Hibari que había decidió atrasar su ronda diaria por esa calle justo el día en que ella había decidido era bueno armar todo ese numerito de "chicos de primaria acosados por pandilleros sin futuro", Oh, bueno, quizás debería regalarle algo al pobre Tanimoto (la verdadera victima en la historia) para el próximo San Valentin. No. Eso le ensayaría al chico a no esparcir falsas historias sobre la gente en el periódico escolar y hacer más cuidadoso en sus futuras investigaciones, al menos ahora todos sabían que Enzo no era parte de los pandilleros como había dicho Tanimoto en su último artículo.

¡Ha, si! Ahora recordaba, Maya también se había llevado un buen susto… la próxima vez le compraría un helado…o una cajita de curitas, esa niña parecía herirse incluso con la más breve brisa.

Hana se estiro en su cama y comenzó a sentirse adormilada.

Ahora que Tsuna ya había tenido contacto con Hibari muchas cosas cambiarían, entre ellas la relación y el trato entre estos dos, así que mientras ideaba una nueva forma de reunirlos podría pasar su atención al segundo guardián en su lista: Yamamoto Takeshi. Quizás ya era tiempo que el guardián de la lluvia fuera haciendo acto de presencia en la vida de Tsuna…

Hana sonrió entre sueños, los próximos días serían interesantes.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

**¡Hola Fandom de Reborn!**

Aquí está el primer capítulo y quizás se estén preguntando **¿Por qué no salió mi OC en la historia?** Antes de contestar quisiera agradecerles por animarse a participar en la historia y cómo pueden ver este Fan fic no es solo sobre OC´s sino que también es un AU, Tsuna no es precisamente el mismo que el Canon y por lo mismo muchas cosas serán distintas además de que la presencia de sus personajes también tendrán mucha influencia en Tsuna y los guardianes.

Ahora, no se preocupen si sus OC´s no aparecen pronto, después de leer todas sus fichas ya he decidido cuál será el mejor momento para que ellos hagan acto de presencia así como las funciones que tendrán dentro de la historia, quizás hagan cameos en algunos capítulos antes de que realmente tomen gran importancia en el Fic y cuando esto pase me gustaría pedirles un enorme favor:

En los Review podrán comentar sobre la historia en general, sobre lo que creen que pasará a continuación y cosas parecidas, sin embargo, si tienen alguna duda o consejo sobre sus OC´s, incluso, sino están totalmente de acuerdo en la forma en que los manejo dentro de la historia, por favor, **envíenme un PM**. Ya que si lo dejan en los Review será como hacer spoiler de la historia y a nadie le gusta los Spoiler. Por favor y Gracias.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.


End file.
